Untold
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: During the summer of her fourth year Hermione experienced more than just a Triwizard Tournament, and her first relationship. Before Hogwarts even started, she had another first, that no one knows about. Sometimes her best friends don't need to know everything. ONE SHOT COMPLETE.


**Author's note: This came to me in a dream. Literally. Only it was with Donna and Hyde from That 70's show, and they did more than just kiss but I toned it down so my younger readers can read it. I felt like this fit better with Hermione and Fred.**

**Author's note again: Takes place in between the 4th book before Harry came to the burrow. Hermione was there a few days before him, so we don't know what happened in between those pages.**

"Ron, have you seen my copy of Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione shoved Ron gently aside the couch looking frantically for her book.

"Hermione, haven't you read that like a thousand times?" Ron said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, but still, I was reading it there on the couch, then I had to help your mum with something, and now it's gone. Did you take it?"

"Like I would read a book for fun. Let alone that one when you did nothing but recite it in our first year."

Hermione threw a pillow at him and sighed.

"Maybe I left it in Ginny's room," she said to herself.

Hermione left Ron alone and walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. She was at The Burrow a few days before Harry. They were going to the Quidditch World Cup the next day Harry got there. Whenever that was. She remembered Fred and George talking about it with their father. And she remembered Fred giving her a weird look whenever she walked passed the living room where they talked.

"Looking for this?" Fred stood in the threshold of Ginny's empty room. He was holding the book with his finger in the middle of it saving a space. Hermione winced. She hated it when people mistreated books. She would rather use a bookmark than a finger.

"You took it?" Hermione's eyes grew wide. Then again, she knew she shouldn't be too surprised. Fred pulled pranks on people all the time. Maybe now it was her turn.

"Did you know, that the ceiling at Hogwarts is bewitched to look like the sky outside?" Fred said in a know-it-all tone.

"Of course I knew that, may I have my book back?"

They were in the room completely now Hermione didn't realize Fred had walked into the room and she had followed him. Alone. Hermione didn't know why she was feeling nervous about being alone with someone other than Ron or Ginny.

"I'm not finished with it yet." Fred grinned waving it in his hand, still with his finger holding the page.

Hermione couldn't handle it anymore. She tried reaching for the book, but was too slow. Fred moved around her and accidentally shut the door to Ginny's room as he backed to the middle of the room.

"Come on, Fred, this isn't funny. I want my book back." She tried once more to go after the book, but didn't see Fred's foot was sticking out, and tripped over it, landing on her bed. He fell on top of her instantly and let the book fall to the ground.

"OUCH!" they said in unison.

Feeling nervous and unknowing what to do Hermione laid completely still. She had never before been on a bed with a boy. Never before had she had a boy on top of her. She blushed at the thought of what could happen next.

"You're blushing," Fred said speaking softly to her.

"I'm not," she denied and tried to wriggle free, but noticed Fred had his hands around her waist.

"You're cute when you blush. You know that right?" he whispered.

"No one ever calls me cute," Hermione whispered.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was sure he could hear it. When she didn't say anything for a minute, he broke the silence that was unusually comfortable.

"Hermione."

"Oh go ahead, Fred, you know you want to kiss me."

She knew it was what he wanted, but didn't know where that came from. Her thoughts spoke faster than she wanted to, for she had never been kissed before by anyone before. Kissing was the last thing on her- _'Oh my Merlin! He is actually kissing me,' _Hermione thought. While she was thinking, Fred leaned in and kissed her soft lips. When she didn't back away, he leaned in for a deeper kiss. He was passionate about kissing her. He guided her where to go when his tongue wanted to lead, and let her lead on occasion. They finished kissing, but didn't move.

"Don't tell anyone, but that was my first kiss." She was surprised Fred had said that first. Hermione wanted to admit it too, but couldn't find the words.

"Can I have my book back now?" she asked as he gently moved off of her and sat on the bed.

"Oh sorry, I accidentally dropped it. I know you can't stand it when books get messed up. That's why you winced when my finger was in the middle of the book." He winked.

"Thanks," she said as he handed the book to her. "And Fred, that was my first kiss too,"

"I know, I mean, I knew you haven't kissed anyone before. That's why I wanted to kiss you. Ron doesn't know how cute of a friend he has." Fred stood up and faced her just as the door opened to the room.

"THERE YOU ARE! Mum wants to let you know dinner's ready- What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ron said freezing mid step as he saw his brother facing Hermione.

"Fred was asking me a question about my book." Hermione thought quickly looking away from Fred. Blushing. And knowing he thought she was cute, therefore making him blush.

"Oh, I told you I didn't take the book. Anyway, dinner's ready."

Ron left the room.

"Don't tell anyone," Hermione said to Fred facing him as she stood up.

"Tell anyone what?" He winked at her.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips when Ron walked in on them again.

He stood with his eyes closed because he had just hit himself in the head after accidentally tripping over his own feet.

"Oh Fred, that thing dad was talking about earlier, we're doing it tomorrow. You know, the one he needs the three of us for?" When Ron opened his eyes, Hermione was facing away from Fred and staring at Ron.

"Right. Okay then," Ron said and left them alone again.

"Your brother is so oblivious!" Hermione said laughing at Fred. She stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I won't get to kiss you again," he said sadly.

She stood on her tiptoes once more, faced him and gave him a quick kiss.

"One to remember me by. Because it won't happen again for a long time."

"But Hermione!" Fred whimpered. She knew he wasn't use to girls flirting with him. She knew he was the one who always flirted with him. This was something completely new to him, and Hermione liked being in the lead.

Hermione held tight to her book, smiled at Fred and left him wanting her more as she headed down to dinner.

**Author's note: Please check out my poll. Poll ends September 1st.**


End file.
